Touhou: Pride's Creepy Grin
by Ponerj
Summary: Remilia has been acting weird lately, and Patchouli takes it upon herself to find out way... Patchouli has a grim fate...


Touhou: Pride's Creepy Grin

I close the book I just finished reading and look at the next book I'm about to read. I'm sleepy… haven't slept in days… just reading. That can't be good for my health… it's not like I have good health. Haven't been healthy in years… uh… I don't remember ever being in good health. Then again I have terrible amnesia… huh…  
I pick up the next book and start to read. I've been worrying a lot about Remilia lately, she hasn't been herself in weeks. She hasn't left the mansion in weeks, we haven't had visitor, besides Marisa… that rat… Remilia hasn't thrown a party in weeks. She came into the library yesterday, I didn't bother her though. After she left, my assistant, Koakuma, had two teeth marks on her neck. I guess Remilia bit her. She also bit Sakuya a few days ago, but I guess that's normal. Sakuya is Remilia's head maid and bodyguard. She also bit Hong Meiling, the gate guard, and Flandre, her sister. As well as Koakuma. If this pattern continues then... no… she wouldn't bite me if she has the neck of her maid.  
"Maybe I don't like the taste of Sakuya's blood, Patchy."  
That's a voice I recognize… I turn around and sure enough… it's was Remilia. Short little girl wearing a purple dress, and hat. Don't get fooled by her appearance, she actually over 500 years old, and very powerful. She's a vampire, she red wings that are bigger then her body. She clams to be related to Count Tepes Dracula, but that's a flat out lie. Yes… Remilia has a habit of fibbing…  
I was unaware that I was talking to myself… I think I do that often…  
"Why Remi…" I keep my eyes on her, making sure she doesn't try anything, "For what do I have the pleasure of your company."  
"I need you advice on something…"  
Her eyes where different… troubled… There is something bothering her, and that doesn't spell good for Remilia… and us around her. So I wait patiently for what ever it is she was going to tell me… rather good or bad… most likely bad…  
"hmm… What do you think about... colors! All kinds of colors! What if we paint the mansion?"  
Wait…What! Colors? Paint Scarlet Devil Mansion? Obviously she isn't being serious. No… There is something else in Remilia's mind, something far more disturbing then the paint of the mansion. Plus… she never comes to me about labor…  
"OK… What's really on you mind, Remilia? I know you've been acting weird lately and this far beyond… painting the mansion."  
Her face changed… her face changed to match her eyes, troubled and confused… so unlike Remilia. Remilia was the type of person who thinks she understands everything, and she knows a great deal. She's quite confident and boastful… even if what she's boasting about is a lie, like being a descendent of Tepes.  
"Voices… what do you know about voices… I hear voices or…. On voice when I close my eyes sometimes. I don't understand what it say… Maybe it speaks in a different language, but no… I understand the language… just what is says…"  
I remember her telling me something similar before.  
"Voices… When we first found Meiling… you told me about voices… remember… maybe you should stop biting people… then you'll stop hearing voices. Flandre complained about voice… before… you know… went crazy…"  
"Maybe…" Remilia disappeared from my sight. She was behind me… right behind me and head on me… her head on my shoulder. "But I've just had such an appetite lately."  
A pain, like two needles going into my neck… I quickly jump back, pushing Remilia away from me… but not before she took a few drops of blood. I put my hand on the wound, healing it with a healing spell I remembered.  
"What did I just tell you about biting people? At least ask first."  
Remilia gave me a creepy smile… I've seen give haunting smiles before, but this was like non others she given me… or anyone else for that matter. "I'm sorry Patchouli! Couldn't help myself…"  
I ready myself… if she was to attack me; I'll need to be ready to fight her off. She may be my best friend, but this isn't Remilia… or not the Remilia I know… or the Remilia I use to know…  
"You kno…" Remilia stopped speaking and her eyes widen. She falls to the floor screaming and scrumming on the floor.  
I watch her calmly, casting a spell that puts a bubble over her head and suffocates her. I did this until she past out, and a picked her up.  
"huh…. What's happening to you?" Afterwards I cough a little… I really don't feel well…

I managed to get to her room, and into more comfortable clothes, laying her on the bed. Maybe what's going on with Remilia is beyond drinking blood… I don't know… This is beyond my knowledge. Only other person that I can think of that would know something would be… … … Yukari Yakumo…  
I personally don't like Yukari… she is well…. Repulsive… I'd never seen her take something seriously. She maybe knowledgeable, collected, and strong willed, but it hard to get what you want out of her. She knows lot, but isn't willing to tell. She seems to enjoy telling false info to watch you fall. She's a monster that doesn't care for others. She doesn't even treat her own servants and friends much different. The woman makes me sick… or sicker… I wish not to see her.  
So I set Remilia on the bed and put the covers over her… I was on my way back to the library when I turn to look myself in a mirror… some say vampire's don't have reflections… if that was true then why does Remilia have a mirror in her room. I bet she looks at herself and admires herself all the time… at least for a few minutes each day… I really don't know… Sakuya would… I would have to ask her…  
Anyways… I look at myself in the mirror… my long purple hair… purple eyes… dressed in pajamas as always… why get dressed if I'm just going to stay in a library and read with rarely any visitors. Ribbons all though my hair… I look very pale… and sickly… because I am sick… always had been…I really don't look well… I'm tired… so tired… ti…

BOOM! CLING! CRASH!  
I guess I fell asleep on Remilia's bedroom floor, because after a bunch of loud ruckus I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor in Remilia's room. But what was all the ruckus?  
I turn around to see Sakuya on the floor… shattered tea cups and kettle, Sakuya herself was covered in cake and spilt tea. I guess she didn't see me on the floor and tripped over me.  
Sakuya Izayoi was her full name… Sakuya means "Flowering Night", Remilia named her herself. Her real name is a mystery to me. She is Remilia's chief maid and personal body guard, she also was wonderful cook. She cooks all the meals for the Scarlets and for me. Sakuya is pretty tall, and has white hair and blue eyes. She's human… the only human in Remilia's employment… rest where youkai, mainly fairies… except for Hong Meiling. Sakuya wore a maid's outfit, like all maids, and a headdress. She also wore a green bow tie, and has green bows attached to two braids in her hair. She often carried a pocket watch with her. She has the power to control time… I find it ironic that she tripped over me and spilled everything. I must have caught her off guard… because if she was prepared she would just stop time and everything wouldn't have spilled…  
Too be honest… I never trusted Sakuya… She's a mystery I have yet to solve… I don't know where she comes from… I doubt sometimes, that she's even human as she claims. She doesn't get along with humans very well. She also resembles the Lunarian… eh… Eirin Yagokoro the Lunarian… It's like Sakuya and Eirin knew each other from before Sakuya came to the mansion… if that's the case then Sakuya is a lunarian, meaning she's from the Moon… not human or from the human world… she's defiantly not from Gensokyo… I don't know why Remilia trusts her so… maybe Remilia knows more about Sakuya then I do.  
"What's your problem?!" Sakuya broke my thought with a shout. Look at me her tone changed, "OH! Patchouli! It was you… I thought you where one of the other maids… What are you doing on the floor?"  
"I seem to have fallen asleep while putting Remilia in her bed… Miss Remilia isn't feeling to well… She fainted in the library…" I lied to not alarm Sakuya of what happened…  
"I figured that…" In a flash, Sakuya and the mess on the floor was all cleaned up, and she had a new tray with tea and cake… I guess that was Sakuya time powers.  
"I hiding back to the library now. Tell me when Remilia wakes up… I got to talk to her about something…" I started on my way, when it hit me… I have forgotten the way to the library… how embarrassing… the one room… I'm always in… and I've forgotten where it was… Curse this amnesia… That's how it works… A few minutes ago, I'd know something exact location… next it's total gone… blank!  
"Is there a problem?" I Sakuya could tell that there was something a matter…  
"Uh… yes… I have forgotten the way to the library…"  
"Maybe you should just stay here until Mistress Remilia awakens… that shouldn't be long, it's time for her tea."  
"I guess your right…" I sit down in a near by chair. Remilia should be awake soon…. Until that time I guess I'll have some tea. "Do you mind pouring me some tea?"  
Sakuya started at me for a while… her blue eyes seem to get colder… a very uncomfortable stare indeed… "Sure…" She pours me some tea… her blue eyes like ice… something was wrong… terrible wrong…  
She hands me the teacup; I look at the tea and hesitantly drink it… huh… uh… Something isn't right here… what is this… I feel… I feel… urg… I collapse on the floor… vision blurs…  
Sakuya walks up to me and bends down, "This wasn't meant for you… I meant it to save Remilia… you just got in way… Don't worry… this isn't fatal… You'll pass out… then I'll take you back to the library… ok"

All black now… where am I?... Am I dead…  
"Dead?... No… not yet anyways…" there's a voice… a voice I recognize… but I can't put my figure on whom it is… "You want to understand what's happening to your friend… hmm… what's happening to Remilia... I could tell you, but would you understand… All that has a beginning must have an end, that's existence rule number one. Rule Number 2, all that ends must change. Rule number 3, all that changes must create… This is called the existence cycle. It is ever going… ever flowing… one of the only truly eternal cycles. Do you understand this? Do you understand what's going on? Hmm…"  
My mind went blank… I didn't know what to say… just this question came out of my mouth… "Am I going to die?"  
"All must die…"  
"Patchouli!" A new voice appears… "Patchouli! Patchouli Knowledge! Wake up! I need you!"

Everything comes back… and I'm in the library… a familiar face glooms above me. Blonde hair, golden eyes… a black witch hat with a pink ridden on it, black clothes with a white apron… Marisa Kirisame… the human witch rat who steals my book…  
"Huh… what do you want Marisa?" I was in particularly happy to see her… Marisa has a habit of butting into things that's none of her business… but then again… she likes to help out… she proven herself quite useful in the past…  
"I need your help…" Marisa seems rather eager for what ever it is she wants I can tell in her voice… she's not here just to bug me… or to steal my books. "It's Alice… Alice Magratriod... my neighbor…"  
"Yes… I know Alice…"  
"She's been acting weird lately… scary almost… I hear a lot of noise coming from her house… and she's comes into my shop… and she looks stuff, doesn't touch anything… and doesn't say a word to me… She gives me a stare… A rather cold a stare… like she doesn't want me near her…"  
This was odd behavior indeed, for Alice… Alice is a quite person… she normal doesn't talk much… but to shun some off completely is unlike her… especially Marisa… They may argue a lot… but I can tell that they are really good friends… they have a lot in common… Alice is also a peaceful person and likes everything to be quite…  
"Hmm… this quite odd… but I'm having issues of my own…"  
"That's what Reimu said…" Marisa was really worried about this… She already went to Reimu Hakurei… probably Marisa's best friend… and she turned her down… Reimu was really friendly and would die for a friend… to think Reimu is having such a big issue that she'll turn down Marisa… Something odd is going on… over all of Gensokyo… I bet Hakurei Shrine, where Reimu lives and works is right dab in the middle of it… Troubling news indeed… As much as I want to help Marisa out… I need to help Remilia first…  
"Sorry Marisa, Remilia is also acting weird… I need to help her out… you can help me if you wish." Marisa might prove some use.  
"Sorry Patchy, but I need to help Alice…" With that Marisa walks out. What ever is going on with Alice, I think it's beyond what Marisa told me… and might be somehow connected to Remilia's problem… which is connect to the voice I heard… could that voice… be the same voice Remilia's hears…  
"Miss Patchouli…" a voice says from behind me, breaking my train of thought. It's Koakuma, my assistant, a little red head girl, with two small black bat wings on her head. She's been my assistant for as long as my memory takes me. She's a devil… a little devil… that's what Koakuma means… little devil. She's not as powerful as a full strength devil, but she's no weakling… She's quite mischievous, often pulls pranks on Sakuya when she comes in to give me my tea, and tries to set up trap to catch Marisa… they normal fell… and I get caught in them instead… or Sakuya, and even herself, very few time has Marisa actually got caught, and even few times, Remilia… not saying it never happened. Despite her impish mischief, she's very loyal to me. Not as loyal as Sakuya is to Remilia, but she does what she's told to. Sometimes she grumbles at me, but at least she does what she's told.  
"What is it Koakuma?"  
"Miss Patchouli… I saw what happened to Miss Remilia… I think I know what's going on…"  
A surprise indeed. Koakuma normally doesn't get involved with the other residents of Scarlet Devil Mansion. I shall value her information… maybe she truly knows what's going on. "Yes… any information you can give will be of great help."  
"They say there are seven powerful devils… not like normal devils… They have no ties with demon world of Makai or the goddess, Shinki. They serve another goddess… Luciferia… Goddess of Apocalypse, The Great Destroyer… These seven devils are the sign of the coming of the Great Destroyer and the end of a world. When I saw Remilia struggling on the floor… and when she bit me yesterday, I could feel another presences… a powerful one… one of a devil… because these seven devils have the power to take control of others… possess them."  
"Remilia is possessed…" If what Koakuma is saying is true… this is dreadful crisis… I need to know more about this… there is a book… called Apocalypse… I believe…The book is here… in my library… I read it once… a few years back… don't remember what it said… but thing is should help me understand what is going on. I walk off in search of this book.  
"Miss Patchouli! What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know yet," but in fact I did. If I find someway to protect Remilia and get rid of this devil, first I'll go to Flandre, Remilia's sister. If these Devils targeted Remilia, I find it most likely they'll target Flandre too. Flandre is far more powerful then Remilia, and her mind is crippled by her own her. She'll be an easy target for a possessing demon. I'll need to protect her mind first. "Watch the entrance to the library, Koakuma. If Sakuya enters looking for me, tell her to leave. I wish not to speak to her, and ask her if Remilia is awake yet. If she says yes and leaves, come tell me." I am still mad at Sakuya for poisoning me… and if she doesn't know that Remilia is being possessed then she might be obeying the orders of a devil… that devil… I fear that the devil might be out to kill me… "If Sakuya is persistent in seeing me, then try your best to stop her." Koakuma is no match for Sakuya… I don't wish for Koakuma to be harmed… just… If Sakuya does work for the devil, we'll need to fight her… I no longer have one inch of trust to Sakuya. If I hear battle going on between Koakuma and Sakuya… I'll try my best to rush to scene to fight Sakuya with her. I wish not to hurt Sakuya… but if we must, we must. Maybe Hong Meiling can be of some help too… I should go see her. "I'm going to talk to the Gate Guard, Koakuma! Watch the library…" Hopefully the devil didn't already corrupt her.

I snuck my way out into the garden, didn't run into Sakuya or Remilia. The Sun nearly blinded me, it was so bright. But after shielding my eyes, I could feel the warm rays on my skin… it felt nice… with the light breezy… I really need to get out more… It must be hard being a vampire like Remilia… and never feeling the Sun's rays… or rain, another weakness of the vampires… it smells so nice today…  
I look around, covering my eyes from the Sun, until I spot Meiling… sleeping against the gate… it is noon… that's when she takes a nap… if Sakuya doesn't come out to yell at her.  
Hong Meiling… Scarlet Devil Mansion's gate guard… She has long scarlet hair, with aqua eyes. She wears a green traditional Chinese dress with white pants underneath, and a green beret that has a golden star that has the Chinese symbol for "Long" or "Dragon". She comes from the human nation of China…  
She not a very powerful youkai… but even tough she has no particle weakness… She is a well balanced fighter, and is a master in the martial arts. Specifically, Tai Chi Chuan. I remember when she first came to live with us… for some odd reason… Meiling was nothing but a girl then… Remilia has a sudden blood craving... wiped a whole village that day… Meiling is only survivor… that I know of… Odd… Remilia clams to have heard voice that day… similar to now… maybe the devil has always been with her…  
I shake my head to stop my thinking, and walk over to Hong Meiling. "Hong Meiling…" Sleeping away… I tap her on the shoulder, "Hong Meiling…" Still asleep… I shake her lightly, "Hong Meiling…"she groans… but she's still sleeping. "MEILING!" I shake her hard.  
Meiling wakes up with a jump, "Um uh! I'm awake! Gate is ok! No one got it!"  
I give Meiling a little smile, "Don't worry I'm not Sakuya… I in fact know that Marisa got in… but that's normal… but I'm in need of your assistance…"  
"OH! Patchouli… it's you… uh… what do you want me for?" Innocence is in her eyes and her voice… I believe that she can be trusted… hopefully my instinct does not deceive me…  
"Something… wrong is going on inside Scarlet Devil Mansion…" my voice is of worry and concern, hopefully this is a sign to Meiling that this is serious… I tell all she needs to know… about Remilia… the devil I believe to be possessing her… why I can't trust Sakuya… Why she needs to help Koakuma in protecting me…  
"Uh… What! Remilia is being possessed…you kidding right…" She looks at my concerned face, "No… this is serous… uh… what do we do?"  
"Come back to the library with me… Meiling…."  
"but… uh…er… what about the gate?"  
"Don't worry about that right now… we have a bigger important issue then intruders right now…"  
"Uh… alright…"  
"Thank you, Meiling…"

Hong Meiling and I made are way back to the library… The dusty dark library. I actually remembered where it was this time. Like I told her, Koakuma was sitting at the entrance. "Meiling, you wait here with Koakuma…" After that I walked to do my research.  
Uh… what book was it that I needed to read… uh…I wonder around the library until I found a book called Apocalypse… that was it right…  
Apocalypse was one of the books that Remilia had before even I came to live with her… If I remember correctly. Perhaps the book has been in the Scarlet family for generations. Or maybe Remilia saw this was going to happen and obtained the book, to help me help her… maybe that's Remilia and I are friends in the first place… so that I can help her… Maybe this is my fate…  
Grabbing the book, I sit down at my usually reading desk and opened up. Yes… this is the book.  
Apocalypse, the world that eats worlds… the World of The End… Ruled by the Great Destroyer… the Goddess Luciferia… and is resident by her demons ands devils. Other then the Great Destroyer… there are seven devil masters who rule the seven factions of Destruction… The Seven Factions are as followed:  
Pride- Destroyer of the Soul- ruled by Bael- The Right Hand  
Lust- Destroyer of Innocence- ruled by Lilith Asmodeus- The Little Sister  
Avarice- Destroyer of the Mind- ruled by Mammona- The Daughter  
Gluttony- Destroyer of the Body- ruled by Beelzebab Queen of Flies- Mammona's Twin Sister  
Wrath- Destroyer of Views- ruled by Satana Amon- General of the Army of Demons  
Envy- Destroyer of Relationship- ruled by the Great Sea Serpent Tanina Leviathan- The Passage Way  
Sloth- Destroyer of Purpose- ruled by Astarath- The Land  
The Seven Factions are seven reasons someone or something will destroy something, someone, or themselves…  
"Your friend, the vampire," a voice interrupted my reading, "You want her to live don't you… then heed my warning… leave her alone… the battle she's in is hers and hers alone… if you interfere then she'll surely die." It was the voice… the voice from the dream…  
I look around, "Who are you? Show yourself? Are you a demon?"  
"You don't recognize my voice… I'm insulted…" A woman with long blonde hair under a pink mop hat with a red ridden on it, wearing a pink and purple dress. Her eyes where a deep purple… Yukari Yakumo…  
I gave a stare or warning.  
"You don't look very happy to see me…"  
"What do you want?" anger in my voice. I was not at all happy to see her. In the past, she was an ill omen.  
"I came here to warn you," she says, that mischievous grin on her face…  
"Warn me off what?"  
"Not to get involve," she rolled her eyes at me, "Weren't you listening to me earlier."  
"I'm sorry, but I have to help Remilia…" I had no intention on listening to what she says, maybe if Yukari was a little nicer and told the truth more often, I would.  
"uh… You're so think skulled… Listen to me… If you get involve Remilia will die and the devil will just take pure control over her body… that's what they do… they kill of there host then take over the body."  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
"huh… who else are you going to listen to? Your book? The book won't tell you what I've seen. Yes… I've seen world die in Apocalypse before… I've seen the Demon Army of Armageddon rise in the name of destruction… I've Luciferia's devour a whole world…" We were silent, that grin still on her face, that grin I don't trust. "Well… if you want Gensokyo to die then go head and do what you were going to do… It's not like I can't go somewhere else." She yawns, "Its way past my bed time." With that she left.  
Thank goodness now back too… "AH!!" A screams breaks my thinking.

I ran over to the entrance to the Library, where Koakuma lying on the floor, Meiling stand over her, and Remilia at the door laughing.  
"Mistress Remilia!" Meiling cries out in terror. Remilia attacked Koakuma… this is worse then I thought… and where's Sakuya?  
Remilia stops laughing and looks at Meiling, I'm stand of in the distance; I don't think they notice that I'm not far off.  
"Shouldn't you be at the gate? Oh well… never mind that… die…" A red spear appears in her and she throws at Meiling.  
Thinking quickly I remember a spell of protect, a shield. I cast my spell just in time to protect Meiling from red spear.  
Remilia looked at Meiling, surprised, then looks around. I step out of shadows so that she could see me. "Devil! Get out of friend's head and leave us…"  
"Hmm…" Remilia smiled at me, "Well... well… looks like some been doing there research… And if I don't leave, what is it you are going to do, Witch?"  
I knew she wouldn't go for my bluff… I had no idea what I was going to do…  
"I'll give you ten seconds head start to run, or ten second to do what ever you are going to do. After that you're a dead witch!"  
"Meiling! Grab Koakuma (1) and get out of here, go as far as you(2)and Sakuya if you see her! I got a plan! (3)" In reality… I had no plan… I just wanted them to get out of here and get as far as they can while I hold them off. Then I notice something… I was holding the book (4)… The Apocalypse…  
Meiling picked up Koakuma was on her way out. "Wait! Meiling!" She stops (5) and run towards her handing her the book, "Take this to Marisa!" (6) Marisa is only one I trust who could and would read the book, and maybe save Remilia if I was to die, here… which was most likely.  
Meiling nods, "I think we'll (7) go to the Hakurei Shrine. (8) We'll see you and normal Remilia there later… ok…" (9) Meiling ran out shouting, "Bring her back, Patchi!" I don't know Meiling… I don't know…  
"Ten…" Devil Remilia looks at me giving me a creepy smile, "Now Now… why didn't you leave with you friends, Witch?"  
"I'm going to stop you devil, and if I don't now someone else will," In my library I should have an advantage over Remilia. 85% of the books here are spell written by me, 10% are information backs, either collected by me or Remilia before I appeared. 5% are spell books written by other magicians. I wish not to harm Remilia, but if I must I must. A red spear lands next to my feet breaking my train of thought.  
"Stop thinking! And bring it witch!"  
OK Patchouli… time to get your head together, and battle. No! I don't want to battle Remilia… What am I talking about? This isn't like it's the first time I had to kick Remilia's butt. But NO! I… uh… I… This isn't even Remilia I'm fighting! Just some devil possessing Remilia… but… uh…err… I don't want to fight her!  
I didn't notice that red aura chains were coming after me while I was arguing with myself. One hit me across the face and I went flying into the wall. Remilia laughs at me, "Come on Witch! What's the matter!"  
I stand up, recovering from the attack, when I had a sudden cough attack. I fell to my knees, covering my mouth, cough so much my throat hurt, and my eyes are felled with tears.  
Remilia was then right next to me, "What's the matter Witch… not felling to well." She then kicked me in gut causing to fall over on my back. I stopped coughing, but I feel so awful now… much worse then before. It's like my body just gave up… I could barely move, I felt very nauseous, my vision was very blurry. This is bad… I'm going to die here, aren't I… If the devil doesn't kill me… my sickness would.  
"Time to die, Witch!" Remilia's blurry head popped into my vision. Just then… something happened, Remilia grabs her head and starts screaming, "NO NO NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She then escapes my sight. I can hear noise going on around me.  
Then I hear a voice, it's Sakuya… "Come on Patchouli… we got to get out of here… Meiling and Koakuma already escaped… Flandre is waiting for us…" Glad to here they got out ok…  
Sakuya picks me up, but after she did I hear another voice, neither Remilia's or Sakuya… a voice I don't recognize… "Wee da oo two thank oo goin…" It spoke with some odd accent… this must me the devil… ha ha ha… no wonder Remilia couldn't understand it…  
Sakuya set me down, "About time you show yourself Devil…" Sakuya sat me up against a wall, my vision cleared a little and could see the devil.  
She was tall and had long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a purple dress, seeming of something of royalty, and a golden tiara with big purple gem in it. Remilia lied next to her. "Tha nams Bael…" the devil spoke, "Qun of Prid and Roaght Han of Luciferia."  
"Why do you talk like that? Do all you devils talk funny?"  
"uh… No… Thi s ow I tak… I wised not to tak the wa of foos… oh I crated my own wa of spaich. Oo wodn't undastan… beyan a foo…"  
"You are really getting annoying, you know that…" Sakuya throws a knife at the devil, but Bael brought out huge fan with lions patterned on it and protected her from the knife.  
"Foo! It ll tak moo than oos ittle neefs too kal me." Seriously… Bael's accent is getting on my nerves… She may sound stupid… but I think she's far from stupid… Sakuya better watch out, who know what power she possesses… Darn it! If only I was feeling well enough to fight… but I still can barely see… let alone move…  
Sakuya uses her time powers, I guess… because knifes appear all around Bael, and then they all fly at her at once. Purple bubbles then appear from nowhere swallowing up the knives and the silver knives dissolve causing the bubbles to turn silver.  
"MY TUN!!" the bubbles combine to make on big bubble and Bael's fan transforms into a bat. She swings at the bubble hitting it, and causing to fly very fast, straight into Sakuya's gut. Sakuya went flying out of my sight. "Oh!... Thaht it.. Oh ell… I guas oo goin to dah now." Darn It Patchouli! Get up! You can't just sit and let Sakuya die, then you! You got to GET UP AND FIGHT!!! Bael walks toward where Sakuya was most likely lying.  
All of the sudden, Bael's bat explodes into many bubbles. "uh…"  
FLANDRE! Short girl like Remilia, but has blonde hair, instead of purple, where red and pink. She has odd wings with eight crystals on them, Light Blue, Blue, Purple, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Green and Light Blue again. She also hold her large wand, Lævateinn. Never in my life have I've been so glad to see Remilia's little sister, Flandre Scarlet. Flandre is only one of us, who could probably take on the Devil by herself. She holds the power of destruction…  
"Leave my sister alone!" Flandre yells at Bael. Her voice demanding it.  
"F it sn't Rameela's ittle saster…" Bael sighs at her, "Oo guys a to fan… I m ot… I guas oo can ave oo saster bak… I ave no eed for er any moo… See oo lader…" Bael disappears.  
Uh… I fall down to the ground… my vision blurs again.  
"Patchi…" Flandre says, "Sis's ok now right?"  
I mange to speak, "Y… yea… sh… she'll be fine…" Speaking hurt… but I got to tell Flandre what to do now, I feel weak… my pain is leaving though… but I feel like I have to leave… "Flandre… when… Sa… Sakuya wakes up… tell her… Meiling and Kaokuma… w… went to Hakurei Shrine… and t… to go there with Remilia… b… but first to take you to… the Temple of Myouren… a monk named B… Byakuren Hijiri l… lives there… She'll take of you… s… she helps out youkai…" I can feel a battle coming… I wish for Flandre not to fight in it… Remilia and Sakuya would think the same… it best for her to stay with the monk.  
"What about you Patchi?" Flandre asks, "You don't sound too good… Are you sick?"  
"I… I think I'm dying Flandre…"  
"What?!" Flandre starts to cry, "You can't die Miss Patchi! If you die Remilia will be sad and then I'll be sad… and then and then…"  
"Shh… It's my time to go… I… I lived… a… a good life… I fulfilled a… all I could… I… I feel complete…" My vision blurred away… and I could hear Flandre shouting… but she was so far away… I couldn't make out what she was saying.  
"It's time to go…" A voice… a voice so familiar, yet… so I don't recognize… I voice I've always hear… yet never heard it… Take me sweet calming voice… take to where I belong…


End file.
